Radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted over unlicensed bands may utilize a variety of modulation types. For example, frequency shift keying (FSK) signals utilize a relatively small modulation index (such as H<1) for which a synchronous receiver may provide suitable sensitivity, while FSK signals with higher modulation indices may be more sensitively received using an asynchronous demodulator. However, asynchronous demodulators sometimes produce glitches that cause the output signal to oscillate. Such asynchronous demodulators often include or are coupled with a deglitching circuit to eliminate such glitches.